


Don't Play With Me [Vid]

by remiges



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Vegas Golden Knights, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiges/pseuds/remiges
Summary: Viva Las Vegas.





	Don't Play With Me [Vid]

**Password:** vegaslights

**Author's Note:**

> *trips over my love for the Vegas Golden Knights* *accidentally makes a tribute video* Shh, I know the season isn't even halfway over yet, it's okay. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://enter-remiges.tumblr.com/)


End file.
